The Angels Prophecy
by haters make-me famous
Summary: Plagued by dreams of a prophecy involving himself And Ginny Weasley, Draco makes a decision regarding the future. Thank You To All That Read.


Hello all! This is not a new story, I wrote it many years ago. I just recently decided to have it beta-read because even as I read it I realized the spelling was atrocious, as well as the lay out. I quite like how it turned out. So a big thanks to my most amazing beta-reader Alexadria Malfoy! A round of applause for her. Well here it is.

Your Writer,

Hater.

A.k.a Stevie.

* * *

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get lost!"

It was a Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and all Draco wanted was a peaceful afternoon alone.

"Bu-but Draco you said-" Crabbe started as he stared dumbly at his "master".

"I know what I said, you buffoon. Listen to what I am saying now. Get lost! I am sick of you; go eat or something." Draco grumpily replied back. Crabbe and Goyle stopped in their tracks and, shrugging their shoulders, they headed in the opposite direction of Draco.

"Finally; peace and quiet," sighed Draco.

He has had a lot on his mind lately and he was having a difficult time sleeping at night, leaving him very irritable. He kept having dreams about someone he would rather not ever have to see.

She plagued him every night, whispering things in his ears and leading him out to the lake. She would babble on about how she knew the future would be great for them.

He didn't fully understand what she was saying but, from what he could gather, she truly believes that they somehow were destined to be together. In the beginning, the dreams didn't faze Draco; if anything, they disgusted him.

But now they were becoming more vivid.

More and more was revealed with each dream. Every night he would fall asleep and would feel alive and content throughout his dream, as though everything was meant to be. Upon waking, though, he would feel like his heart was torn from his chest. In a state of panic, he would ramble on about how he had to find her.

One night he even got out of bed and traveled to the entrance to her House's common room, standing dumbly outside the doors, trying to regain his composure, before realizing that he didn't have the password to enter.

These dreams were ripping at his insides, loosening the chains held tightly around his beating heart. It wasn't necessarily her prediction of their future that startled him but, the words she spoke at the end out the dream. Always the same, they shocked him to the core of his being. In an angel's voice, she spoke of a prophecy pertaining to the both of them. Draco had heard of this specific prophecy long ago listening in on one of the meetings deemed important enough for him to attend by his father. It was in the very meeting he faced the true wrath of the Dark Lord. He remembers it all too well.

"Now, Draco, you will do best to remember the rules while in the presence of our lord. I have pulled major strings to have you attend these meetings. I hope they will be inspirational to your future. If you know what I mean."

"Of course, Father. I know the rules and what is at stake. As for my future, I believe that is just wishful thinking on your part," Draco drawled out.

Dressed in only the highest quality black robes, he matched his father's attire. It was the standard dress code for all Death Eaters, and although Draco wasn't and never wanted to be one, he didn't think old Voldie would appreciate it if he came walking in wearing light blue robes. Like any other meetings it was held in one of the many office rooms in the Malfoy manor.

Fifteen to twenty people showed up to attend this particular meeting; they were considered only the most trusted of Voldemort's followers. The 'Lord' himself did not show up until minutes after the scheduled arrival time, and when he did arrive, he didn't seem at all happy.

"You insolent fools, you have failed me once again! I have asked for you to bring me the prophecy regarding me and Potter! Yet what was brought to me held no such thing. Do you know what it says? Did any of you think to stop and read it before bringing it to me? No, you didn't! Parkinson, Stand."

Standing immediately, he replied, "Yes, m' lord."

"You were in charge of this mission. Would you care to tell me why you brought me this rubbish?"

"Well, you see, I-"

"Enough. I care not about why you failed. Do read to us all the prophecy that you did bring back."

Parkinson dared not respond instead he took the offered prophecy and read out loud:

Born into a life he wishes not, one filled with Darkness threatening to displace his true meaning.  
He will only be saved and whisked away to Light if he understands when the Angel speaks to him.  
The Angel shall approach him by night, knowing he will need her providence for a better Future.  
Together they will become a great aspect to the up and coming war. Only if he realizes not too late, shall the Light side prevail.

"Now tell me, Parkinson: does it say anything of the Potter boy or me?"

"No, m' lord; it doesn't."

"Exactly."

And with that, he brought out his wand and, in only two words, who he knew to be Pansy's father fell dead to the floor. He was only one of the many killed at the hands of the Dark Lord that very day. Imprinted in his head forever, that is the prophecy he remembered for years since.

Not really watching where he was going, he slowly walked through the corridors before coming to a pause at the entrance doors leading outside. Making a rash decision, he opened them to the bitter winter waiting for him. Despite the fact he was only wearing a thin cloak, he was only slightly chilly in the harsh winds of snow flurries.

Taking small steps in the direction of the lake, he was brought out of his thoughts by the beautiful sight of the girl sitting silently by the frozen water in great contrast to the white land around her. A small smile graced her face as she observed the snow gently falling towards the lake. She was amazing; defiantly the angel described. Her face was that of a goddess and he was sure that he finally understood the words she spoke to him in his dreams. He wanted to turn and run away, maybe even hide in his dorms, but he couldn't seem to as his feet carried him closer and closer to her.

Upon reaching her, her gentle voice filled the air around him, sending chills down his spine.

"Born into a life he wishes not, one filled with Darkness threatening to displace his true meaning. He will only be saved and whisked away to Light if he understands when the Angel speaks to him. The Angel shall approach him by night, knowing he will need her providence for a better Future. Together they will become a great aspect to the up and coming war. Only if he realizes not too late, shall the Light side prevail." She paused. "You know of what it speaks. Don't you, Draco?"

Startled at being addressed, he hesitated before saying, "I do; I think I do. You are going to save me from the darkness beckoning me to their side, and I am going to help you in assisting the light side. If I come with you then we will help bring an end to the war."

"That's right, Draco. And what is it you have decided? I have been visiting you in your dreams for half a year already. Are you ready to give up your past and take on the future with me?" She asked turning to him and holding out her hand for him to hold.

He hadn't been sure when he walked up, he wasn't even sure she would know of the prophecy and how she was connected. But she did and was prepared for him. It was like the fog in his head cleared and he was able to see; the chains around his heart that had been loosening for so long finally cracked and disappeared. He felt ready to live and fully love someone.

He knew what he had to do, and was more than ready to do it. He slowly reached forward and connected his hand with hers; the feeling that greeted him in doing so was such a welcoming one, he knew he had made the right decision and that he was going to be with her the rest of his life. By the look in her eye and the smile adorning her face, she could feel the same. Finally Draco sat in complete peace as he looked at the red hair flowing over on his jacket as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Together Ginny and Draco did become great assets to the war; they were the ones who finally found the lair of the Dark Lord. After a gruesome final battle, Harry Potter was the one to finish it off, killing Voldemort forever. A year later they married and had two beautiful strawberry blonde children. Ginny and Draco Malfoy now live in their small manor near the Burrow.

* * *

Well, what did you think? As I always ask; please review or I may never get better. Also please point out any errors that may have slipped through. Thanks!


End file.
